What is This Pink Mess?
by E.L. Crawford
Summary: Sequel to my one Art Class. You might want to read that first so this makes more sense. Elphaba and Glinda have a little spat in homeroom resulting in a heroic Fiyero, angry followers, and . . . an injured Doctor Dillamond?


**_AN: I am going to make this into a group of one-shots (includes Art Class) about the five year old Glinda, Elphaba, Fiyero and their comrades, going through school until they reach shiz. Review me with suggestions. Hope you enjoy it! Also this is dedicated to _****_novelist n training_****_ again she truly is an inspiration. Love ya._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Elphaba: Come on, you said you would do it._**

**_Glinda: You did! I saw it!_**

**_Fiyero: Come on, really just do it._**

**_Me: Fine *mumbling*_**

**_Trio: No, you can do better than that._**

**_Me: Ugh, fin!. Wicked is not mine, nor is the song what is this feeling. However the parody version of this song has me all over it * insert cackle* Still, not mine._**

**_(She walks off to brood)_**

**_Trio: Thank you!_**

**_Elphaba: Now what?_**

**_Fiyero: Lets go make her do this over and over in her other stories!_**

**_Glinda: Cool!_**

**_(Trio skips to 'we're off to see the wizard' humming all the way down the yellow brick road)_**

**_Trio: what?_**

**_What is This… Pink Mess?_**

"We really should get back to the classroom Nessar-" at that moment, Elphaba's beloved sister clamped a hand over her mouth, beginning to giggle at the sight of her Boqy-Boq at his locker. God she loved him.

_Not her usual type, but hey . . . he did call her tragically beautiful instead of beautifully tragic. So, why not._

"I swear Elphie, one of these days I will MAKE him love me," she whispered vehemently to her sister, bending over in her lap. "I swear if I have to enslave him, I will. He is just so . . . so . . . so perfect."

Elphaba just shot a wary glance at her sister. One of these days Nessa would truly lose it and Elphaba planed on running for the hills when that inevitably happens. Nessa was a force to be reckoned with. She doubted even a twister could take her out. It would most likely move out of the way for her to continue her afternoon stroll.

"Nessa can we please just get back to class? We are getting locker partners today."

_Oh my unnamed god, I forgot! What if Boq was my partner. Would he like that? Wait, what if he likes it too much?_

By now she was rolling at sonic speed, intent on getting a private locker. When the pair entered the classroom the teacher was handing out ballots containing their partner's names on them. As Nessa grasped hers she shrieked at the name. Shen-shen. Who. Has. A. Name. Like. Shen-shen.

_I mean, really!_

She wheeled off in a huff to wallow, with her new partner babbling all the way.

As Elphaba watched this all go down she snatched hers from the old goat, and frowned at the name written in an elegant script, hard to decipher beneath all the glitter. Glinda it read. This would not end well. She just shook her head and walked over to her locker, which was now two-thirds covered in a pink boa and even more glitter.

_Fun._

"Excuse me Glinda, could you please move some of your things from my side," She suggested gently picking up the pink mess and throwing it to the other side of the locker, "and put it on your side?" Glinda just turned to her and made an attempt to stare but just stared humming in boredom. She knew what this was.

"_What is this feeling so sudden and knew?"_

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."_

"_My hair is mussing"_

"_My head is reeling"_

"_My makeup is smudging"_

At that moment Glinda opened a compact mirror to admire her self.

"_What is this feeling?"_

"_Does it have a name?"_

"_Yes . . .hating"_

"_Unfiltered hatred"_

"_For your dress"_

"_Your voice"_

"_Your color"_

"_Let's just say, I hate it all"_

"_Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl"_

"_With simple utter hatred"_

"_Quite a strange excitement"_

"_In such total filling hatred"_

"_Though I do admit it came on fast"_

"_Still I do believe that it can last"_

"_And I will be hating"_

"_Hating you my whole life long"_

At this point, the entirety of the little kiss ups that followed her, came up and pushed her stuff back on Elphaba's side.

"_What is this feeling?"_

"_So sudden and new?"_

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."_

"_My hair is mussing"_

"_My head is reeling"_

"_My makeup is smudging"_

"_Oh, what is this feeling?"_

"_Does it have a name?"_

Now there was an all-out tug of war over the pink junk. Some pulled, some pushed. But they all knew someone had to win

_"Anger__"_

"_Unfiltered anger"_

"_For your dress"_

"_Your voice"_

"_Your color"_

"_It's so pure, so strong"_

"_Though I do admit it came on fast"_

"_Still I do believe that it can last"_

"_And I will be hating"_

"_Hating you my whole life long"_

And at that, the little minions shoved all the pink glitter onto Elphaba, and with a high pitched sequel, she battle rammed into Glinda. They battled for a few minutes before others rushed over and held the two apart.

"Girls, now I know this might be a shock to you, but you have to share."

He would have continued if Fiyero had not body slammed into him, causing him to black out. Fiyero of course just got up, dusted himself off, and started whining girlishly "But I wanted to save her from Glinda!" Afterwards he walked out the door with a huff.

"You two can be a pain sometimes," he threw behind him jogging over to sit in what seemed to be a field.

"One of these days . . . one of these days." But Elphaba just shook her head and she stalked off.

"**I really loved those days Yero," she said, muffled by his chest, " When everything was . . . simpler."**

"**I understand love, now please . . . sleep." She of course did as he wished, slipping into a happier world, were Glinda and her were still friends, were Fiyero was still human, before all of the mess. She really missed them. For them, she would wear pink for a whole year, just to go back to that time. But she never could.**

**_AN: Reviews are better than Fiyero trying to save you, only to almost kill your favorite teacher. Send me any suggestions in a review. Love you guys._**


End file.
